Crazy
by Anime-Magic12
Summary: I'm writing this from someone's perspective in the story. Try and figure out who it is. Also contains Kanamexzero or kanazero I may or may not add a second chapter. That depends on you guys. Enjoy!


**This is my first songfic and I know I'm probably not doing it right but whatever. If you see something wrong please comment but don't be mean. I will write this from someone's prospective in the story. Try and figure out who it is. The song is: I'll show you crazy.**

Blah blah blah= the story

 **blah blah blah= the song**

"blah blah blah" someone talking\

 **There's a war inside my head**

 **Sometimes I wish I was dead,**

 **I'm broken**

'They are together in a relationship.' I thought to myself. 'No, no. That's impossible.' I argued with myself. "Arrg!" I groaned in frustration and flopped back on my bed. 'It's obvious they are together, but at the same time it's obvious they aren't together. "Damn it. I'm going to kill myself if I keep this up."

 **So I call this therapist**

 **and she said 'girl you can't be fixed**

 **Just take this**

I finally got the courage to get up and get someone else's option on the subject. Rima. She listens to everyone. She's like a ours schools therapist. Just not officially.

"Calm down. Kaname and Zero haven't done anything in public to make us think they are together, so we can't jump to conclusions. They are probably just getting along better and you are overreacting." She got up off the couch and walked away from me. I grabbed the little orange bottle from my pocket and took out two small white pills. 'Maybe she's right, is probably over thinking.' I opened the water bottle and swallowed the first pill.

 **I'm tired of trying to be normal**

 **I'm always over thinking**

 **I'm driving myself crazy**

 **So what if I'm f*cking crazy**

 **and I don't need your quick fix**

 **I don't want your prescriptions**

 **Just 'cause you say I'm crazy**

 **So what if I'm f*cking crazy**

 **And I'm gonna show you**

I stopped before I took the second one and I just sat there thinking. 'Or maybe they are together and are just good at hiding it. Kaname could be making this some kind of test and if we figure it out, we pass. Or maybe Zero has convinced Kaname to keep it a secret and Zero is laughing at our foolishness.' I got up and through the second pill, along with the orange bottle, in the trash. "I'm so crazy. There's no way they are together. How could I even think that?" I was talking to myself, trying to reassure myself, as I walked back to my dorm.

 **Loco, maniac, sick b*tch, psychopath,**

 **Yeah I'm gonna show you**

 **I'm gonna show you,**

 **mental, out my brain, bad sh*t go insane**

 **Yeah I'm gonna show you**

I grabbed another full bottle of pills and set it but my bed. That night I took me 3 hours of staring at the ceiling until I finally fell asleep.

My Nightmare

I was standing in an area entirely black. Am I even standing? Maybe I'm floating. Yeah, I'm an angel. Suddenly, the floor turned white and I realized, yes, I am standing. Then Kaname appeared in front of me. He wore this dazzling smile. The kind the wasn't fake. I think. It didn't really matter. He was smiling at me, _because_ of me. Unfortunately, I was then proven wrong. _He_ walked out from behind me. Silver hair and rare purple eyes. As much as I yelled or glared at him, the truth is: I'm jealous. _He_ could make Kaname smile for real. _He_ could make Kaname's eyes light up like they haven't done in a very, very long time. _He_ could make Kaname nervous before a date. _He_ could make Kaname skip class. Only he could get a breath taking kiss from Kaname.

"Hey beautiful." Kaname greeted him. How come he couldn't greet me that way? No, only Zero.

"Hi." Came Zero's short answer. Kaname's arm wrapped around his waist and their lips meet. I squeezed his eyes shut and turned away. But instead of seeing the black nothingness of my dream I saw them again. But this was different from the last one.

 **I've been searching the city streets**

 **Trying to find the missing piece like you said**

 **And I said 'totally need to find this**

 **There's not a single things that's wrong with my mind**

They were running. Together, chasing rouge level E's. They were getting further away from me. Further away from my life.

"Kaname! Wait Kaname!" I ran after them but seemed to be getting nowhere. I could hear Rima's voice echo around me.

"Give up. They are together. You have no place in Kaname's life."

"No! I need him. He is the only one for me."

 **I'm tired of trying to be normal**

 **I'm always over thinking**

 **I'm driving myself crazy**

 **So what if I'm f*cking crazy**

 **and I don't need your quick fix**

 **I don't want your prescriptions**

 **Just 'cause you say I'm crazy**

 **So what if I'm f*cking crazy**

 **And I'm gonna show you**

"NO!" I shot up in bed breathing hard. "Damn it!" I grabbed the orange bottle full of pills and through it across the room. It hit the wall and the little white pills rained down everywhere.

 **Loco, maniac, sick b*tch, psychopath,**

 **Yeah I'm gonna show you**

 **I'm gonna show you,**

 **mental, out my brain, bad sh*t go insane**

 **Yeah I'm gonna show you**

My eyes turned red and I got out of bed. getting dressed I left I room and marched to Kaname's. I know he was asleep. I know he's a pureblood. I know I would get in trouble for barging in there or silently sneaking in. I did it anyway. I knew the others would call me crazy but whatever.

 **Crazy, crazy**

 **yeah I'm gonna show you**

 **crazy, crazy**

 **yeah I'm gonna show you**

 **crazy, crazy (Yeah)**

I reached his door and quietly opened it. I had decided to go with the sneaking in idea. I crept in and locked the door behind me. Slowly, I made my way past the 2 couches, past the bathroom door and past his work area that was scattered with papers. I stood in front of his bedroom door. (He's a pureblood so naturally he had a bigger room then the rest.)

 **I'm tired of trying to be normal**

 **I'm always over thinking**

 **I'm driving myself crazy**

 **So what if I'm f*cking crazy**

 **and I don't need your quick fix**

 **I don't want your prescriptions**

 **Just 'cause you say I'm crazy**

 **So what if I'm f*cking crazy**

 **Loco, maniac, sick b*tch, psychopath,**

 **Yeah I'm gonna show you**

 **I'm gonna show you,**

 **mental, out my brain, bad sh*t go insane**

 **Yeah I'm gonna show yound I'm gonna show you**

No. There they were, _My_ Kaname and the silver haired bot that stole his away. Together. On the bed. Kaname was spooning Zero and they looked entirely content. This has to be a dream still. I rubbed my eyes and pinched myself but deep down I knew it was real. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I had to end this. I can't let it happen. I silently pull a knife from my boot. I put it there in case I ever came under attack in a bad situation. Zero's eyes snapped open just as I reached his side. He rolled over Kaname and out of his arms. My knife ripped through the bed sheets and into the mattress. Kaname, now laying on his back, opened his eyes. I froze. The were glowing red, burning with anger. He grabbed my wrist and Zero came up behind my. I felt him kick me in the side and my hand slipped from the handle of the knife.

"You tried to kill Zero." Kaname said angrily. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I had to. He stole you away from me. He stole my rightful place!" I lunged at his, my claws lengthening. I didn't get far as Kaname's fist connected with my face. I fell to the ground and looked up at them. Kaname's arms were around his waist and he was clutching the front of Kaname's shirt. And the worst part. They were kissing. Darkness overtook me and the last thought I had before blacking out was: 'My name is Yuki Kuran, and I lost my beloved to my adopted brother and Kaname's future husband. How Ironic.'

 **And that's the end. Plz tell me if I did good on my first song fic and fell free to give me tips on what to improve.**


End file.
